


Like Good Girls Are

by Twisted_Mind



Series: Irredeemable Filth: The Steter Collection [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Good girls have lots of orgasms for their Daddies, Princess. Are you going to be my good girl?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Good Girls Are

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a shitty week, so here: let's all brighten things up with some dirty desperate porn. (Additional warnings in end notes.)
> 
> Betaed by BelleAmante, cheered on by Belle and DenaCeleste, and enabled by all my fellow perverts driving up my hit counter, hitting the kudos button, and leaving such wonderful comments. Congrats, people--this is your fault.

 

 

“I’m ready!” Stiles urges, canting his hips up.

Peter snorts. “If I were prepping you to take Derek’s bitty dick, I’d agree with you.”

“C’mon, I mean it. I’m ready!”

“You don’t get to make that decision, baby, not after—”

“—that was _one_ time!” he squawks.

“And you’re lucky you didn’t tear badly enough to need stitches,” Peter counters dryly. Looking up at where Stiles is sprawled across their bed, wrists bound to the headboard, his expression softens. “Believe me, it’s a compliment that you’re gagging for my cock, but I’m not interested in doing you real harm.” Peter kisses the inside of Stiles’s knee and flexes his fingers where they’re buried inside his beautiful baby. “Which is why you let Daddy decide when you’re ready, right, Princess?”

Stiles’s cheeks go from rosy to scarlet, but he nods. His pretty noises turn disappointed when Peter pulls his fingers free and reaches for the glass dildo. “Don’t be like that, Princess,” Peter tuts, slicking it up. “I know you’re not a big fan, but the faster I work your little babycunt open, the sooner I can fill it.”

Stiles’s breaths are shaky. “Okay.”

The tapered end slips inside without any resistance, what with three of Peter’s thick fingers to ease the way. But as it widens—and it widens quickly—it gets more difficult. Peter pushes more slowly, but he doesn’t stop. He shushes his princess’s whines, focussing instead on rotating his wrist, forcing tense muscles to give. “That’s it,” he whispers, starting to pump the toy slowly. “Relax, let your slutty little body give in to what it wants.”

Stiles whimpers, and Peter chuckles. “I know, Princess. You want a cock in you, not glass. But you have a delicate little babycunt, and Daddy’s big. If it’s me you want, you have to be patient. Whose cock do you want, baby? Derek’s?”

Stiles whines, flushed down to his chest with arousal and shame. “Yours, Daddy,” he chokes out.

“And what does that mean, Princess?”

“That— _ah_!—that you need to get me ready, open me up for you.”

Peter twists, and Stiles nearly shouts. He’s working steadily now, pushing and twisting and angling the toy to thoroughly stretch his baby. He wants to make that pretty pink hole gape. “Get _what_ ready for me, baby?”

Stiles thrashes then. Peter holds him down with a hand on his belly. “Now, now, Princess, no need to throw a tantrum. Behave, or I’ll have to put you over my knee.” When Stiles calms, Peter goes on. “Now, where do you want me to fuck you, sweetheart?”

Stiles stammers. They aren’t real words.

“What was that, baby? You want me in your pretty mouth?”

“No, Daddy, I,” he pauses, gulps, squeezes his eyes shut. “I want you in my—in my . . .”

“Your?” Peter prompts. When Stiles shakes his head minutely, eyes clamped shut and breath hitching in his chest, Peter pulls the glass out of his body. Stiles’s eyes snap open as he mewls. Peter smirks. His baby might not like the glass toy, but he hates being empty much, much more.

Stiles takes a deep breath. “I want your cock in my slutty babycunt,” he breathes. The words are barely audible.

Peter leans down and licks up the precome that’s oozed onto Stiles’s tummy. “That’s what I like to hear, Princess. Now turn over—that’s it, up on your knees.”

When he’s in position, Peter has to stop and admire for a moment. Stiles’s body makes an elegant slope from where his arms lay flat against the bed, wrists still bound to the headboard, to where his cheek and chest press against the sheets, up the curve of his spine to his pert ass. His knees are spread wide, presenting himself, lube shining along the crack.

“So pretty like this, Princess.” Peter picks up a small tube of [lube ](http://www.pinkcherry.ca/anal-fantasy-anal-moist-insertz-applicators-in-3-pack)with a special nozzle that he’s particularly fond of. “How wet do you want to be, baby?” he asks, brushing the nozzle’s tip against his baby’s cunt.

Stiles groans, hiding his face against the sheets. When he speaks, his words are shivery and thin. “Wet, Daddy. Wet like a girl.”

Peter’s grin is dark. “You want to be wet like good girls are for their Daddies, Princess?” He eases the nozzle inside, and starts squeezing. “You want your babycunt dripping and full of slick, want to _squelch_ when Daddy fucks you?” Peter drags the word out, makes it sound dirtier than it already is. The tube empty, Peter pulls a second one out of the bedside table, twists it open, and slides it inside Stiles. “You want to make slutty sounds while you drench my cock?”

The combination of Peter’s dirty mouth and the feeling of being pumped full of slick, cool against his overheated insides, are too much for Stiles. He comes.

“’m sorry, Daddy, ‘m so sorry,” he sobs.

Peter kisses the dimples above his ass. “Shh, it’s alright, Princess. Daddy’s not mad. You won’t be punished.” He withdraws the second tube—now empty—and watches a strand of slick trail between the nozzle tip and his baby’s cunt. It’s a mesmerizing sight.

Peter gets up on his knees, grips Stiles’s hips, and lines up. As expected, there’s an obscene squelching sound as Peter slowly slips into his baby, who moans, still sensitive from coming. Peter thrusts languidly, enjoying the way orgasm has made Stiles’s body slut-slack. He’ll tighten up soon enough.

“Daddy, _can’t_ , too much.”

“Good girls have lots of orgasms for their Daddies, Princess. Are you going to be my good girl?”

It’s a low blow, and they both know it. Still, Stiles whimpers his assent. Peter takes his time, driving into the boy he loves, gorging his senses—the overpowering scent of Stiles’s lust and electrifying shame, the way arousal is starting to edge in, even though his baby isn’t capable of getting hard just yet; the sounds of Princess’s runaway pulse and ragged breathing, the way every movement elicits another filthy noise; how Stiles’s skin shines, dewy with sweat, as he lies stretched out and bound at Peter’s mercy; the heavenly feel of Stiles wrapped around his cock, the way lube is starting to trickle down his balls, hot from his baby’s body, how good it feels to have his boy pliant under him.

Once the blood starts to pool in Stiles’s dick, Peter picks up the pace. He settles into a steady rhythm, one that’ll work his baby to an explosive orgasm as he pushes in forcefully and drags over the prostate on the way out. Stiles loses control of his mouth, letting out gasps and broken moans at every sharp inwards thrust. Smirking, Peter trails one hand up from slender hips to pinch stiff nipples. The scent of arousal grows sharper.

Peter leans down, licking at the back of Stiles’s neck, blanketing his baby. His hand trails over straining abs, wraps around the renewed erection, and strokes in counterpoint to the rhythm of his hips. He’s letting Stiles hold them both up, satisfaction and pride curling in his gut as the lithe body trembles, but holds.

He turns his face to whisper against Stiles’s ear. “You’re going to come on Daddy’s cock if you know what’s good for you, baby. Because I can keep fucking your sweet little babycunt all damn day, and I won’t stop until you come for me. If that takes an hour, it takes an hour—you’re the one that’s going to have to put up with a raw cunt.” Peter growls at the kittenish noises Stiles can’t help making. “And I’m not going to give up fucking you for a week because you were too stubborn to come before you got sore.”

Stiles whines, twisting and shaking under him. “Daddy, I can’t—just—”

“Oh, no baby. I want to come with your hungry little cunt milking my cock, clenching down on me as you come because Daddy told you to.”

Stiles keens, and starts fucking back against Peter. Peter can feel the tacky slide of sweat gather between them, the way Stiles’s whole body is fever-hot. He keeps going, thrusting tirelessly and working his baby’s little prick even as he feels the beginning of white-hot pleasure gather in his pelvis.

Long minutes tick by, with Stiles’s heart beating faster and faster, and Peter’s orgasm building and being held off through sheer force of will. Then Peter snarls, “Don’t make me knot you. _Bad_ girls get split open on knots, crying as they’re pumped full of come until they’re so full it _hurts_ , until they’re stretched out and gaping,” as he gives a particularly vicious thrust, and it’s all over.

Stiles comes so hard he blacks out, and Peter rides his suddenly limp body down into the mattress as he howls, spilling inside his princess.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warnings: I didn't want to tag for this, since it's so incredibly minor, but I realize it might be off-putting for some people. So: 
> 
> There is a single brief mention of knotting, though no actual knotting takes place (and, really, it's up to you as the reader to decide whether or not you believe knotting is or isn't possible). 
> 
> (Confession time: I was a little scared to post this one, guys. It's bigger and so much filthier than everything that came before it. So soothe my neuroses and hit the kudos button if you liked it, please?)


End file.
